luz en la obscuridad
by sake more
Summary: Aquel que lea este libro será porque dentro de todos los existentes, fue elegido, para poder vencer a la obscuridad que muy pronto vendrá, tu elemento principal es el viento, este libro te ayudara para incrementar tu magia, debes de reencontrarte con los 2 elegidos, los 3 lucharan para su mundo salvar
1. Chapter 1

Luz en la obscuridad

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

El libro

Pov sakura.

Estoy apunto de entrar a mi trabajo, no es que necesite dinero ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía que encontrar algo para salir de casa y no volverme una ermitaña!. Ya que desde que tengo13 me dejan sola. Mi padre y mi hermano están en la universidad de Tokio uno como profesor y el otro estudiando en la escuela de medicina, ambos llegan muy tarde y casi no nos vemos acepción de la mañana. Al parecer este trabajo que encontré es muy accesible, solo trabajo 4 horas atendiendo la tienda de antigüedades de la señora kururo.

-Ya llegue-entre, era una gran casa, estaba de objetos muy extraños, y toda la tiende tenia un estilo barroco.

-Sakura, estoy atrás ven por favor-me acerco a la parte trasera de la tienda-que bueno que llegas, mira llego todo esto-dijo señalando el montón de las cajas apiladas-hay que desempacar puedes empezar?-yo asiento con la cabeza- necesito ir por algunas cosas, hoy no abriremos por todo este trabajo-

-Si, claro señora-digo con una sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no me digas así dime kuru-dice asiendo un pequeño puchero

-Claro, lo siento-sonrió otra vez

-Mejor me apuro-salió de la tienda.

mire todas la cajas que tendría que acomodar en la tienda-a trabajar se ha dicho-me dije y me puse a desempacar.

Estaba colocando un jarrón en la estantería, lo deje bien asegurado y volví a entrar a la bodega que estaba de tras de la tienda. Entonces vio una luz roja que se iluminaba dentro de una de las cajas que me faltaban.

-Que será lo queestá adentro?-me acerque a la caja, la abrí y saco el objeto que al tomarlo dejo de brillar.

-Un libro?Por qué brillaba?-mi curiosidad me hizo abrir el libro que aunque tenía un cerrojo, no tuve ningún problema para abrirlo. Pero al instante una ráfaga de viento junto con una luz roja impactaron mi cara.- ahhhh!-grite y solté el libro, en seguida el libro se cerró al lanzarlo y la ráfaga de viento se apagó. Mire el libro y lo volví a tomar con algo de temor-tonterías Sakura! El aire vino de la ventana-me trato de convencer, esta vez puse el libro en una de mesas que estaban unos pasos de ella-solo estas nerviosa por la reseña que tenía esa estatua con forma de un león con alas, bueno no importa.-mire la estatua que había sacado antes de que pasara lo del libro, volví para sacar lo que faltaba.

Pov normal

-Sakura ya llegue-llego hasta donde había dejado a Sakura-oh ya es terminado, disculpa por no ayudarte pero me retrase con el tráfico-

-No importa kuru, no eran tantas cosas, tengo que irme-volteo para buscar su mochila

-Sakura tu abriste este libro?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Yo… no fue mi intención-se trató de excusar

-Pero como lo abriste si yo tengo la llave?-saco de su bolso una llave rosa con cabeza de pájaro con alas en sus orejas.

-Yo solo lo abrí, no lo forcé ni nada por el estilo-estaba realmente nerviosa, temía que eso le costara su trabajo

-Oh enserio?-ella asintió-entonces el libro estuyo toma te lo regalo-le extendió el libro rojo

-Pero… yo no … no puedo aceptarlo-

-Sakura es un regalo… pero puedes hace algo por mí a cambio-le tomo las manos y se lo entrego

-Que haría?-ya no había vuelta atrás kuru podría ser algo terca

-Bueno, que vengas una hora los domingos a platicar conmigo-le sonrió, eso era todo?.

-Con gusto-sonrió, habia sido una suerte que no se lo cobraran.

-o-

Ya la obscuridad de la noche había invadido tomoeda Y Sakura se encontraba durmiendo en su alcoba, entre sueños escucho golpes, su puso que eran su padre o su hermano y no presto más atención, después de un rato volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido y decidió levantarse con todo pesar, hecho un vistazo fuera de su habitación y no había nadie, estaba regresando a su cama cuando lo escucho en su ventana tomo lo primer que encontró, un lápiz, se acercó, abrió la ventana y se asomó… en la obscuridad vio unos ojos amarillos que la miraban-ahhhhhh-grito y se alejó de la ventana

-Que pasa hija?-su padre había entrado corriendo a su cuarto

-Por qué gritas moustro, los seres humanos duermen de noche-dijo touya

-Es que… había algo que me miraba desde aquel árbol-apunto el árbol que estaba justo enfrente de su ventana-tenía los ojos amarillos

-De seguro era un gato, y lo espantaste con tus gritos-le dijo su hermano

-Eso debe de ser hija, vuelve a dormir-ambos hombres salían del cuarto de la chica

Ella apago la luz y se disponía a cerrar su ventana cuando alguien le tapó la boca-te soltare si no gritas-ella esta tan asustada que asintió, el joven la soltó y mientras ella volteaba

-Quien eres tu?-preguntó tratando de lograr ver un poco, pues todo estaba obscuro

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo-dijo secamente

-Yo soy kinomoto sakura, y ahora dime quien eres tu?

-Tu debidas saberlo no?, tú me invocaste-se escuchó su voz

-Que!? Yo no…. Hizo tal cosa-

-Claro que si aquí en este cuarto esta la presencia, donde está el libro?-

-El libro?-te refieres a este libro verdad-le dijo mostrando el regalo que kuru le dio. El intento tomarlo pero ella no se lo permito

-Solo quiero asegurarme que es el, dámelo -reclamo

-Te lo daré solo si te acercas a la luz de la luna para verte-el hizo lo que le pidió y sakura se sonrojo al ver a un chico alto de cabellos pateados en forma de trenza, con ojos azules, traje de blanco era muy atractivo, pero tenía el semblante frio.

-Soy yue, y soy ahora tu guardián… ahora dame el libro-extendió su mano, ella se lo entrego

-Mi guardián? Guardián de qué?-no entendíapor qué él decía eso.

-Tu fuiste elegida por el libro y ahora te pertenezco, acaso no te has tomado la molestia de leerlo?-dijo molesto

-N …No..yo… -intento decir, mientras el ojeaba el libro

-Efectivamente este es el libro-cerro el libro y se lo devolvió a sakura- vendré mañana quiero que empieces a leerlo-desplegó sus alas blancas y salió volando de ahí.

-Que fue eso?-se dijo

-o-

Se me ha hacho tarde!

Se cambia de ropa rápidamente, sale de su cuarto y baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa.

Buenos días sakura- dijo su padre que estaba en la cocina.

Buenos días.

-Buenos días moustro-le dijo su hermano mayo

-Buenos… ya te dije que no soy moustro!

La chica tomo un pan tostado de la mesa y maleta y se dirigió corriendo a la escuela preparatoria seyio.

-Con el sueño que tuve ayer siento que no descase bien-se decía mientras iba entrando a su salón

-Buenos días sakura-le dijo una chica de cabello castaneo, con unos enorme lentes

-Buenos días naoko-le sonrió y siguió su camino hasta su asiento

-Buenos días sakura-le dijo una chica con cabellos rojizos

-Buenos días chiharu-

-Que te pasa sakura estas un poco distraída-se acercó naoko-

-Ah, es solo que no dormí bien pero estoy bien-sonrió como siempre lo asía, esas chicas las conocía desde la primaria y aunque no eran muy amigas se llevaban bien.

-Lo que pasa contigo es que extrañas a tomoyo vedad?-chiharu la veía con ojos algo tristes

-Eso también, la extraño mucho porque su madre tuvo que llevársela a Francia?

-Vuelvan todos a sus asientos-dijoel profesor terada, maestro de su peor materia… matemáticas. Todos tomaron sus asientos

-Tenemos un nuevo estudiantes el viene de china espero que le traten bien-le hizo una seña a un chico que estaba en la puerta

-Mi nombre es xiao lang Li, vengo de china-

-Muy bien señor li puede sentarse de tras de la señorita kinomoto, por favor levante su mano señorita- sakura alzo su mano y levanto para ver al hico nuevo que venía acercándose. Tenía los ojos cafésmás bonitos que pudo haber visto, era alto, de cabellos castañeo obscuros, un semblante serio, paso de largo sin saludarla, sonreírle o algo parecido las clases siguieron con su rutina y ella se sentía algo nerviosa por sentir la mirada del chico nuevo en su espalda.

-Hola yo soy….-se volteo para saludarle con una de esas sonrisas que siempre daba

-Kinomoto ya lo sé-ella se sorprendió- el profesor lo dijo-él tomo sus cosas y se marchó del lugar-en un segundo su sonrisa se esfumo.

-Tranquila sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un arrogante-le dijo chiharu, ella le sonrió

-o-

Después de comer, subió a su recamara para leer el libro

-Veamos…-tomo el libro-Libro de magia del mago clow Reed-

-Magia?- comenzó a leer:

-Aquel que lea este libro será porque dentro de todos los existentes, fue elegido, para poder vencer a la obscuridad que muy pronto vendrá, tu elemento principal es el viento, este libro te ayudara para incrementar tu magia, debes de reencontrarte con los 2 elegidos, los 3 lucharan para su mundo salvar, en este camino no estará solo joven mago, tendrás a 2 guardianes que te ayudaran, no es momento de dudar si no de actuar prepárate para un nuevo comienzo o será el final

Clow reerd-

-Ah?... que es esto? Guardianes?, ahora que recuerdo, el ángel que soñé me dijo que era mi guardián pero…-miro su rejoj-debo de ir me a trabajar

…

-Ya llegue señora kuru.-dice desde la puerta

-Que bien sakura, ya puedes abrir la tienda.

-Si-dice ella mientras volteaba el letrero de abierto

-Sabe ayer tuve un sueño extraño-le comento a su jefa.

-Sobre que querida-

-Sobre un ángel-

-Un ángel no puede ser nada malo no crees?-

-Supongo que tiene razón-sonrió en eso sonó la puertoabriéndose, ella se apresurópara llegar a atender al cliente, al llegar a la entrada él estaba de espaldas-puedo ayudarle en algo?-le sonrió

-Solo estoy viendo-volteo

-Tu?-dijeron ambos

-Que haces aquí? Acaso me estas siguiendo-pregunto shaoran

-Qué? Yo trabajo aquí-trato de no sonar molesta.

-Ya veo. Mejor me voy no creo que aquí allá algo de lo que me interese-le dijo dejando a sakura roja de coraje

-Que le pasa a ese?- volvía a su lugar de trabajo

-Quien era sakura?

-Ah un chico, pero ya se fue-tanto de decirlo con desinterés

-Oye, toma esta es la llave del libro se me olvido dártela ayer

-Ohh muchas gracias-

-o-

Dormía tranquilamente hasta que sintió frio, abrió los ojos y el aire de la noche fría entraba por su ventana, se levantó para cerrarla y volvió a la cama, se estaba arropando, cuando…

-Lo leíste?-escucho que le preguntaban, miro a su alrededor y vio una sombra enfrente de su cama, era una chico con los brazos cruzados.

-Yue?-pregunto ella asustada

-Si sakura, contesta-

-Leí algo-dijo ella

-Entoncesdeberás saber que yo soy tu guardián que me fortalezco de la luna, y que desde ahora estaré a tu lado, para pelear-

-Si… pero explícame por qué no entiendo nada, el libro habla de magia, yo no la tengo-

-Si no la tuvieras el libro no te hubiera elegido, es solo que tienes que aprender a usarlos-

-Pero cómo?-

-El libro es tu guía, clow es uno de los más poderosos magos que ha existido, el creo los libros por que predijo que mucho tiempo después de su muerte la obscuridad gobernaría a este mundo y en un intento de por evitarlo creo 3 libros que ayudarían a los elegidos para pelar contra la obscuridad, 2 de ellos tiene guardianes, uno de ellos no los tiene por qué clow murió antes de poder consignarlos, pero a cambio de eso su báculo es un espada.-sakura escuchaba con atención todo lo que él le decía-donde está tu báculo?-

-Mi baculo?, no de…-él se acercó a su cama-

-Tu llave-dijo el

-Eh? Te refieres a la llave del libro?-se levantó, se fue hasta una cajón lo abrió y saco la llave rosa y se la mostro a yue

-Para empezar debes de poder convertir esa llave en tu báculo.-sakura miro la llave "en verdad él quiere que yo convierta esto en un báculo"- no me crees cierto?-ella lo miro desconcertada-tengo que ir me, debes descubrir cómo hacerle para poder tenernos cerca. Y principalmente como utilizar tu báculo, mañana vendré a verte.

-Si-

-o-

-Sakura, pst, sakura-trataba disimuladamente de llamar a su amiga que al parecer dormía en su pupitre.

-Eh?-despertó

-no te duermas que te sucede?-

-Solo estoy cansada chiharu, no te preocupes estoy bien- le sonrió.

"genial llevo dos días tratando de dar con el tercer mago y al parecer no ha dedo ni una muestra de vida"-pensaba shaoran mientras veía por la ventana-kinomoto-

-Eh?-volteo para verle y le sonrió- que pasa li?

"otra vez sonriendo, acaso solo eso sabe hacer?"- deja de dormir tus ronquido no dejan que escuche la clase- ella volteo a penada y él sonreía en sus adentros.

-o-

Termino por fin las clases del dia, se fue con mucho cansancio a su casa, y con pesar se quitó los zapatos.

"No entiendo por qué me trata así, si con la mayoría suele ser amable" pensaba mientras subía a su habitación, abrió la puerta y enfrente de ella vio a un león con una alas- ahhhhhhhh!-se cubrió con su mochila-leoncito no me comas-

-No pensaba hacerlo-le respondió una voz gruesa ella bajo su bulto y comenzó a buscar de donde venía la voz. Sin moverse.

-Tu hablaste?-

-Ves a alguien mas?-ella negó con la cabeza estaba aterrada de ver a semejante animal

-Quien eres tu?-

-Yo soy kerberos, soy tu guardián-

-Oh! Yo soy sakura kinomoto.-le sonrió, la chica se paró y corrió a abrazarlo- quieres un dulce pequeño mino-

"pequeño y por qué me abraza?, debería tenerme miedo, esperen dijo dulce?" si-ella fue a la cocina por un poco de pastel de chocolate que había comprado.

-Toma, te adelanto no he leído mas que algunas cosa sobre el libro, no sécómo hacer para que mi llave se vuelva un báculo-le dijo mientras lo veía tragarse el pastel entero.

-Entonces lee para descubrirlo hoy tenemos que hacer eso yo me quedare contigo hoy-

-Pero es que tengo que trabajar-

-Con la señora de las antigüedades?-ella asintió.-no te preocupes ella no estará hoy , así que empecemos a leer sakurita a leer-

"como lo sabe?"

-o-o

Pov Sakura

Llevo toda la noche tratando de hacer que ese báculoaparezca pero no puedo, yue ya está aquí y solo me observa con algo de burla por todo el tiempo que he estado intentándolo.

-Convierte en un báculo!-no pasa nada

-Inatenta con otra cosa sakurita-dice kerberos

-Llave mágica muestra tu forma y aparece frente a mí- la llave floto y se convirtió en un báculo rosa no tan largo

-Perfecto sakura lo has logrado-me grito kerberos

-Al fin –dijo con fastidio yue-ahora debes dedarnos una apariencia menos llamativa para poder estar más cerca de ti-

-Como hare eso?

-Lo que debes de hacer es mover tu báculo como dice el libro decir lo que leíste y ya-me aconsejo kerberos

-Ok empecemos contigo kerberos-dijo apuntando con su baculo al león

-Pero por que conmigo?

-No seas un llorón-dijo yue

-Yue!… esta bien puedes empezar cuando quieras-se puso enfrente de mi.

Pov normal

-Ella comenzó a girar su báculo y dijo- dejad la apariencia, convertirse en una forma terrenal mostrando asu falsa identidad hasta que él lo desee, con el poder de la magia del báculo, yo sakura te exijo cambiar-

Una viento en volvió a kerberos levantándolo, fue cubierto también por una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver lo que pasaba, al poco tiempo el humo se fue disipando dejando ver a la nueva figura del poderoso kerberos

-Y bien como me veo?-dijo con un voz chistosa , volando, un pequeño muñeco amarillo parecido a un oso con orejas redondas, cola y alas en la espalda.

-Que adorable!, creo que te llamare-puso un mano en su barbilla-kero-le sonrio

-Adorable? A quien le dices adorable?-le dijo molesto el muñeco se movió hasta dar con un espejo que esta aun lado del ropero de sakura, al verse parpadeo dos veces-nooooooooooooo! Que me hiciste sakura! Y tú que no te burles!-le advirtió al ángel que trataba de aguantarse la risa, sakura la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Yue tú sigues, acércate-le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Yo?-dijo nervioso, ella asintió-pero ya es muy tarde no debería dormir y esperar hasta mañana?-

-Que pasa yue tienes miedo?-se burló kerberos

-Cállate kerberos-dio unos pasos para quedar de frente de su dueña-cerro los ojos.

Volvió a hacer el mismo ritual que con kero y dijo-dejad la apariencia, convertirse en una forma terrenal, mostrando a su falsa identidad, hasta su forma necesitar, con el poder de la magia del baculo, yo sakura te exijo cambiar-"oja pueda conservar su encantadora apariencia-sonrió,"

"ahora es mi turno de burlarme yue jajaja"-pensaba el pequeño oso de felpa, mientras se frotaba la manos esperando su venganza, al desvanecerse la nueve de humo-"no pasó nada, pero si dije lo que debía", pensó sakura

-Que le hiciste al pobre de yue!-le dijo kero, por no ver en ninguna parte a yue.

-Sakura!- habían abierto la puerta, kero se escondió entre las almohadas de sakura, y yue se inmovilizo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas

"Rayos nos descubrió"-yue mostraba una cara de pocos amigos

-Hermano-dijo sakura sobre saltada

-Que haces despierta a esta hora?

-Bueno no podía dormir pero ya me dio sueño-le sonrió nerviosamente

-Está bienmostró, duerme-salió y cerró la puerta-

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo ella

-Estuvo cerca? Sakura el no pudo verme por qué?-le dijo el ángel

-Si, Sakura, tu hermano es un gruñón!, porque no pudo ver a yue?-

-No lo sé kero yo solo hice lo mismo que contigo y paso esto-señalo a yue.

-Y por que?, a el no lo covertiste en un muñeco eh?-le dijo molesto

-Yo solo hice lo que decía el libro kero, ya es tarde y me tengo que dormir, nos veros mañana.-se envolvió con sus sabanas.

-Sakura?... sakurita no te molestes está bien así, ya me acostumbrare-le jalaba las sabanas

-No estoy molesta kero, solo cansada. Puedes dormir aquí hoy-lo tomo y lo acomodo a un lado de ella sobre una almohada.

-Yue, salió de la habitación y se sentó en el techo en la casa de la chica mientras miraba la luna.

-o-

"Genial, dos semanas y nada, no puede ser es acaso no quiere ser encontrado, no tengo ninguna pista de quien podrá ser, pero mi deber es reanime con él lo más pronto posible"-pensaba shaoran

-Buenos días, disculpe el retraso puedo pasar?-sakura iba llegando toda agitada a su salón

-Señorita kinomoto, que sea la última vez-dijo el profesor terada, la chica avanzo hasta su pupitre

-Buenos días li-le sonrió, ella se sentó

-Eh?... buenos días- siempre son su semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

…

-Como estas hoy shaoran?-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rascados, con un sonrisa que siempre tenia dibujado en la cara

-Bien, yamasaki-ledijo desinteresado

-Por qué no vienes acomer con nosotros?-le sonrió

-No gracias, esta ella-apunto a lo lejos a sakura

-Sakura?, te cae mal? Pero si ella es la niña más gentil del salón

-A mi no lo parece, además siempre está sonriendo a todo el mundo, no me inspira confianza-

-Creo que la juzgas mal pero que más se le puede hacer, si no quieres esta bien-se le vanto y se fue nuevamente en donde estaban los demás y su novia chiharu-

"No debo perder tiempo debo de encontrar al otro mago"

-o-

Continuara, que ta! Que les pareció?, si ya sé que deben de estar diciendo, otro?, jeje, si pero es que bueno, la verdad este ya lo tenía, por cierto este es lo que al principio debió de ser un ángel de tras de mi , pero bueno espero les haya gustado, como les dije este ya lo tenia y no sé qué tan mal este, lo que pasa es que ya no escribiré hasta después de no s semanas o más(espero que no la verdad), presentare un ordinario súper difícil, y con los casos que tengo que revisar, y el servicio que tengo que dar, bueno no me queda tiempo, la universidad me esta gastando en todo los sentidos, solo me imagino cuando llegue acuarto voy a estar como un zoombiejejeje, y a ver si existo para mi internado jaja, así que deséenme suerte

Nos vemos chao..

Sake more.


	2. Chapter 2

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

El tercer mago

Capitulo 2

-Concéntrate sakura tienes que poder hacer, que emane de ti la ráfaga de viento-le grito yue, llevaban horas intentando ayudar a sakura a entrenar, yue era el más duro con ella, siempre la regañaba y le exigía mas.

-Vamos, sakurita… tu puedes-kero le animaba mientras se llevaba a la boca un pastel.

Ella tomo su báculo lo situó en frente para luego moverlo con fuerza hacia adelante,-d_ios del viento, que tu fuerza aparezca, te reclamo elemento de mi estrella, manifiéstate. Vient!-_grito y en seguida una ráfaga de viento emano de ella a la dirección que había apuntado con su báculo, haciendo a yue retroceder, el viento seso muy rápido.

-Lo hiciste sakurita-se acercó el muñeco con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahora tienes que lograr que eso pase sin decir todo eso-yue se acercaba hasta los 2.

-Si- movió la cabeza afirmando, estaba cansada pero su alegría había dejado atrás todo-ya tengo que irme, trabajo lo recuerdan-aclaro al ver sus caras desconcertadas.-entro a su casa para tomar un bulto.

-o—

Esa presencia, no puede ser… es del mago-corrió para la dirección donde había sentido la presencia…se detuvo-había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Li? Que haces por aquí?-sakura le hablo por detrás

-nada kinomoto-se alejó de ella en sentido contrario del que había venido, dejándola desconcertada.

-por más que lo intente no podre con este chico-sakura no entendía por que el chico parecía rehuirle cada vez que intentaba hablar con él pero tenía eso no importaba en ese momento habían otras cosas que le preocupaban así que nuevamente caminaba a la tienda.

Shaoran, dándose por venció ese día decidió ir a su casa para meditar un poco y consultar a sus elementos.

-dame otra señal, necesito encontrarte, el tiempo corre y necesitamos estar los 3-llego a casa salió al jardín, y camino hasta la parte media, hizo aparecer una espada y la puso en frente de él, con la espada apuntando hacia el cielo recito lo siguiente –_ magia del trueno y la lluvia, revelen la apariencia del mago viento de la magia de la luna y el sol. –_frente a él un esplendor de un rayo del cielo llego, mostrando a la silueta de una joven.-eso es todo?, busco a una chica?, será más difícil de encontrar-

-o-

-Sakura… sakura… sakura!- le grito kero en el oído

-Ahhh!-brinco de la cama-no me asustes, déjame dormir hoy es domingo

-Tienes que levantarte ya son las 1:30 de la tarde, levántate-le jalaba de su pijama

-La 1? Oh debo de estar con kuru a las 2, porque no me aventaste antes?-gota tipo anime aparecía detrás de las cabeza de kero, tomo lo que pudo y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

-Esa chica nunca va a cambiar-decía yue que presenciaba todo dentro de la habitación de sakura.

-Papa, humano me voy a ver a Kuri, nos vemos en la tarde.-salió de su casa, se fue como era de costumbre en patines, llego y enseguida toco el timbre de la gran casa, la puerta se abrió sola.

-Ya llegue kuru, donde estas?-dijo entrando a la casa de su jefa, la casa era una antigüedad está llena de objetos antiguos de gran valor.

-Sakura aquí estoy en la sala-sakura llego hasta donde kuru estaba.

-Perdona el retraso pero me dormí-le sonrió

-No importa además hoy no estoy sola, quiero que conozcas a alguien, mi sobrino, ahora debe de esta desempacando, se quedara conmigo por un tiempo, él es de londra, pero que te parece si me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo-

-Claro kuru-se fueron a la cocina para preparar la comida, terminaron y dejaron todo listo para la cena.

-Voy a avisarle a mi sobrino que está listo todo-sakura asintió, kuro se fue hasta la parte alta de la casa, por su parte sakura espero sentada en el gran comedor.

-Sakura-se alertó y se paró de inmediato-él es mi sobrino eriol Hiragizawa, eriol ella es sakura-era un chico de cabellos negros azuleados, y ojos azules de la misma edad de sakura.

-Mucho gusto en concerté, Hizirisagua-le sonrió

-El gusto es todo mío - tomo la mano y la beso, ante este gesto sakura no pudo no sonrojarse-puedes llamarme eriol, yo te puedo llamar sakura?-

-Claro-le dio una sonrisa.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos querida sakura, mi tía me acotando muchas cosas buenas de ti.-

-0-0-0-000000000000000000000-0-0-0-000-000—00-0-0-0

Clase hoy tendremos a un alumno nuevo en la escuela, pasa- le dijo el profesor un adolecente- él es eriol Hizirisagua es de Inglaterra, sean amables con él, puedes sentarte a lado de kinomoto, el maestro está apunto de decirle que la chica levantara la mano pero el solo camino hacia sakura, le sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella, todas las miradas se posaron en la castaña para la cual su mejor escondite fue el libro que tenía en manos.

Pasaron algunas clases para que llegara la clase preferida por ella, deportes...

-Oye sakura, no se te hace raro? –le pregunto chiharu

-Qué?-le devolvió la pregunta

-Pues 2 chicos de intercambio han venido, eso no es común aquí en esta escuela.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, tal vez es solo por su nuevo sistema de estudio, no cres?-

-Puede ser pero aún se me hace extraño- dirigió la vista hacia li y eriol.

-Kinomoto, es tu turno ven a la marca de salida-el entrenador la había llamado para prepararse para el torneo.

-Si-corrió hasta donde el profesor le dijo

-En sus marcas… listos… fuera…- ella corrió, era muy buena para los deportes, tenía una muy buena condición física.

-Tu puedes sakura!, vamos saku no te rindas-le gritaban sus amigas

-Estaba a un solo metro de llegar al final, entonces vio como li la alcanzaba, y eriol estaba a 2 pasos de hacerlo, comenzó a dar su máximo faltaba poco para llegar.

-Hizirisagua y kinomoto tuvieron muy buen tiempo, ambos quedaron empates. señor li usted también, su tiempo fue un segundo más que el de ellos.-le dijo el profesor-si siguen con esa marca podrán competir para el torneo de la escuela-eriol y sakura sonrieron, pero shaoran estaba demasiado molesto por haber perdido y por aun que esa chiquilla le hubiera ganado.

-Pasa algo li?-le pregunto eriol

-Nada que te importe Hirazisagua-le dijo molesto, miro con desden a sakura, se dio la vuelta y se fue

-No te preocupes sakura, shaoran siempre ha sido así.-sakura se asombró.-Si te preguntas por que le llamo así, deja me decirte que él es un primo mío, lejano claro-

-Ah, pero ustedes no se llevan muy bien, cierto?-

-Él tiene un carácter demasiado serio, además es reservado, y yo soy un poco diferente a el-

-la prueba de atletismo, se ha finalizado, vamos ha estar asiendo pruebas para saber quiénes serán los próximos en representar a la escuela, como pudieron ver la señorita kinomoto y los joven Hiragizagua y li, han quedado dentro por su magnífica demostración. Ahora pueden regresar a sus salones-

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-00

Al final de las clases sakura salio rápidamente para llegar hasta su casa, sabia que yue estaría esperándola para entrenar y debía darse prisa porque era muy impaciente.

-Oye sakura, iras hoy con kuru?-eriol la alcanzó.

-Eh?... si como todos los días-

-Entonces te veré ahí, tengo cosas que contarte.-eriol le sonrió.

-Sobre tus viajes?-sakura quiso adivinar

-De eso y de otra cosa-él le sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez su sonrisa fue algo misterioso, lo que la puso algo nerviosa.

-Ah, yo… ya me voy, te veré después.-se alejó corriendo, mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oooooooo-

Ya llegue kero, yue!

-Hola sakura.-le dijo el muñeco, volando a su alrededor, yue que estaba en la sala solo la miro de reojo- me trajiste algo para comer?-

-No, kero pero veré que preparo-

-No has practicado nada desde hace 2 días, que estás haciendo? Esto no es un juego-dijo yue firme se acercó a ella, inclinándose y quedando cara a cara.

-Lo… lo siento-estaba algo nerviosa, yue lograba ponerla así, más cuando la miraba con el semblante serio y duro.-hoy tratare de leer todo lo que pueda y en la noche practicamos- sonrió nerviosamente.

-0-0-0-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-0-0-0

-Kuro ya llegue-la castaña entraba a la tienda de antigüedades- un voz se escuchó de tras de ella

-Mi tía, no está pero me dijo que por hoy no abriría la tienda-se sorprendía de que eriol estuviera de tras

-Eriol, no te vi, gracias supongo que me ire.-dio un paso para salir del lugar pero fue detenida por la mano de eriol.

-No, porque no te quedas un rato?-le regalo una de sus úsales sonrisas

-Eh?-le miro confundida- está bien-

-Vamos a la sala de la casa, quieres un te o café?-caminaron hasta el lugar

-Café está bien-le sonrió

-Siéntate, estás en tu casa-le sonrió y se fue a traerlo pedido

Sakura pensaba que era mala idea quedarse, debía de estar estudiando en vez de estar platicando con eriol, seguro yue se enojaría con ella si se enteraba.

-Sakura?... cuantas?-

-Eh?-sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, eriol ya estaba en frente de ella en un sillón sentado con una cuchara en la mano.

-Cuantas cucharas de azúcar?

-2 por favor-

-Oye sakura, con quien vives?

-Bueno, con mi hermano y mi padre.-tomo un poco de café-pero el mayor tiempo la paso sola, pues ellos se van a la universidad, mi padre es profesor y mi hermano estudia arquitectura. No extrañas a tu familia?-

-Ya veo, yo vivía con mi madre y mi padre, pero al igual que tu estaba solo, mis 2 padres trabajan todo el tiempo, así que por eso decidí venirme para aquí.-le sonrió

-Bueno, aquí ya no te sentirás tan solo-le sonrió ampliamente- tienes a kuru y a mí para que no te sientas así.

-Gracias, sakura-desvió la mirada a su café.

-Oye eriol crees en la magia?-eriol alzo la mirada.

-Claro! Pienso que sería magnífico que todos quieran tenerlo, es muy reconfortante verla, no crees?-le dijo con misterio.

-Si, oye crees que las personas puedan tenerlas?-

-Si, existen muchas teorías sobre eso…-

-Pero hasta hace unos días me daba la impresión de solo ser fantasía-

-Y que cambio?-se acomodó en su asiento, como demostrando mas atención en cada palabra que salía de la boca de sakura.

-Pues…pues…-

-Si no puedes contarme está bien-le sonrió, habia algo en aquel chico que le hacia sentir que podía confiar en él.

-No es eso, es que no se si puedo hacerlo-

-Entiendo, no tienes por qué contarme si no quieres.-eriol trato de no presionarla.

-Es que te parecerá algo loco. Pero…. Promete no contarlo eriol-

-Lo prometo-levanto la mano en señal de promesa.

-Y no te vayas a reir-le advirtió.

-No, sakura no lo hare-

-Bueno, todo empezó, hace poco tiempo… yo me encontré un libro arreglando aquí, bueno el libro estaba resplandeciendo-eriol estaba atento mientras sakura lo miraba fijamente para ver su reacción- yo lo abrir, y de él salió un viento que me envolvió, después de eso se cerró, desde eso me han sucedido cosas extrañas-

-Cosa extrañas?-

-Si, de la nada se apareció un león con alas en mi cuarto, poco tiempo Aparicio un ángel?, ese aspecto tiene-se acercó a ella.

-Dime sakura como es el libro-

-Es un rojo-

-Lo has vuelto ha abrir?-le dijo con seriedad

-Si, bueno ellos me lo exigieron- sonrió recordando lo que había pasado-el libro decía algo de la oscuridad y tres magos a los cuales tengo que encontrar?-

-porque me parece que no te sorprende, acaso me crees?-

-Si-le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Si?, pensaras que estoy loca no?-dijo toda apenada

-No, en todo caso yo también lo estaría si lo creyera-le sonrió

-Por qué?-

-Sakura yo soy uno de los magos que estás buscando

-0-0-0-0000-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

Continuara?….

Hola, les traje el segundo cap. Espero les guste….nos vemos…..

feliz navidad

sake more


End file.
